


Hold Me

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: When Hawke finally gets Fenris into bed, it's not at all what he expected. It'sbetter.





	Hold Me

When they tumble into his bed that very first night, Hawke expected it to be all passion—searing hot kisses, playful bites, fast-paced breaths, the burning heat of two bodies moving together in sync, the feeling of blunt nails scraping down his back.

But they never get to that point.

Instead, there is a calm that settles in like the tail end of a storm.

Instead, they’re sprawled across the finely-woven Antivan silk bedsheets, spaced only inches from each other, just enough for their breaths to intermingle. 

Instead, they let their tentative hands explore their bodies, with a degree of tenderness and sensuality that either have yet to experience in their lives.

The unexpected yet welcomed peacefulness allows for Hawke to familiarize himself with the elf across from him. Though they have fought side by side ever since that fateful encounter in the alienage, he has never been this close to him for this long.

It surprises him to find that Fenris’ eyes has specks of brown littered among those mossy hues, but it surprises him more to notice how those eyes are staring back at him, searching Hawke’s face for something he clearly cannot find, not quite meeting his gaze for longer that a moment.

Those eyes flutter closed when the calloused pads of Hawke’s fingertips trace along the raised white lines that twist and spread across the column of Fenris’ neck. The elf tensed beneath the movement, and Hawke could feel it along the length of where their legs were tangled together. 

Slowly he retracts his hand, and the tension slowly seeps from Fenris’ muscles. Instead of withdrawing from his touch, as Hawke would have expected, Fenris surges forwards, seeking out the solid mass of Hawke’s chest and the heat that radiates from it. Like it was…

_‘Safe,’_ Hawke thinks, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of the elf’s head. _‘I hope you feel safe here, one day.’_

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the tumblr purge 2018
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
